Wyoming Academy of demigods
by BellaAriadne712
Summary: Join Maya Allen as she teaches us about the Wyoming academy of demigods. Another safe place for demigods. I own only the plot.
1. There was another..... Camp.

There was another... Camp.

A/N: I do not own the PJO Series at all. I only own the cover photo and the Plot. All rights to Rick Riordan.This was an idea that popped in my head and I decided to do it. At the end of the chapter, I wrote in Greek.

A few things about me:

I speak Japanese and greek

I love the colors purple and black.

Maya Allen POV

Hola! It is Maya. So if you are reading this, it's probably because fate choose you to.

This Is a detailed description of my School - Wyoming Academy of Demigods. So, ever heard of Camp Half Blood or Camp Jupiter? If you have then you've probably never heard of us.

THE BASICS

We are way more secretive, advanced and hidden than those both Camps. The forest of Wyoming is enchanted to ward off any monsters, mortals and rouge animals. We have branches all around the world and we don't only collect Greek demigods, we collect Japanese demigods and Norse demigods. So most Norse demigods end up in Valhalla, but the ones alive end up with us.

You might be wondering why we say we are "secretive". Let me let you in on a secret - we developed a code or Law that helps keep our school safe. These are a few:

No demigod under the age of 14 should under any circumstances, go on a mission or quest.

You must only use the Demi-safe tech inside or outside the school's protective dome.

To mask your scent, always use the Purifier.

Do not leave school grounds without the permission of the three gauridian goddesses: Kaminari, Ka-no-Hana and Eos.

Do not tell anyone about the school or the persons memory will be Erased of all traces of you.

So, those few rules make the Academy sound like a bore, but I assure you, nothing is boring about it.

Kaminari, the Japanese goddess of thunder and lightning and heavenly noise, is in charge of making sure our classes and activities are ADHD friendly. By classes, I mean: Duels, Archery, casting spells, Greek, Japanese, Game Night e.t.c

Ka-no-Hana, the Japanese goddess of Blossoms and Peaches is school's...would you call it principal if she just made sure you didn't kill yourselves? Director.

Eos, the Greek Titaness of the dawn, is in charge of all our quests and missions.

We do use Technology but as said above, Demi safe tech. Our tech is always ten years ahead of the mortal world and we are creating new technology everyday.

The Purifier, is a spray that is supplied to all demigods. It masks our smell and keeps us well hidden.

The protective Dome is a humming dome of energy that wards of monsters and mortals. It was created by Ka-no-Hana.

The Academy was founded by Kaminari in the year 1800 and has been there ever since. Wyoming's is the Head quarters.

That's the basics. Next is how you are put in your dorms based on your parents


	2. Sorting and Claiming

**Chapter Two: Claiming and sorting.**

 **Maya Allen POV**

 **Hey! I'm back! I'm still me-Maya. Documenting about The Academy has seriously gotten harder. I have to ensure that all my facts are right. Last chapter, we focused on the basics of The Academy. Now, let's look at:**

 **CLAIMING AND SORTING.**

 **Claiming is basically the same as the other camps. Your parent's symbol appears above your head, blah blah blah blah, but at The Wyoming Academy of demigods, you are put in the dormitories with your siblings. Each block is numbered and consists of several dorms:**

 **Block one : Raijin Dorm, Ran Dorm, Apollo Dorm, Hermes Dorm, Kaminari Dorm, Yebisu Dorm, Aphrodite Dorm and Amaterasu Dorm. c**

 **Block two: Fujin Dorm, Emma-o Dorm, Thor Dorm, Freya Dorm, Nike Dorm, Nemesis Dorm, Demeter Dorm and Loki Dorm.**

 **Block three: Agyo Dorm, Jizo Dorm, Benzaiten Dorm, Inari Dorm, Ungyo Dorm, Ares Dorm, Hephaestus Dorm and Cleo Dorm.**

 **Block four: Kannon Dorm, Boreas Dorm, Njord Dorm, Hypnos Dorm, Athena Dorm, Zeus Dorm, Ka-no-Hana Dorm and Eos Dorm.**

 **Block five: Hades Dorm, Poseidon Dorm, Tyr Dorm, Tyche Dorm, Bia Dorm, Hecate Dorm, Delos Dorm and Izanagi Dorm**

 **Block six: Izananu Dorm, Khione Dorm, Odin Dorm, Helios Dorm, Selene Dorm, Cratos Dorm, Thalia Dorm and Terpischore Dorm.**

 **SIX BLOCKS AND 48 DORMITORIES**

 **In case you were wondering, I am at the Bia Dormitory. Bia, goddess of Raw Strength and Might. That's right, Raw strength.**

 **I will now give a quick description of the few god's you may not know.**

 **RAIJIN**

 **Raijin is the Japanese god of thunder. Really, that's all you should know.**

 **KAMINARI**

 **Japanese goddess of Thunder and Heavenly Noise. Awesome goddess, I tell ya.**

 **YEBISU**

 **Japanese god of Fishermen, Luck and Sea Voyages. He was born deformed and was tossed into the sea. He came back as a god and blessed Japan.**

 **AMATERASU**

 **So, she is the Japanese goddess of the Sun. All in her blazing glory.**

 **NIKE**

 **Greek goddess of Victory and Speed. Daughter of Styx and Sister to Bia.**

 **DELOS**

 **Greek god of Rivalry. Son of Styx and Brother to Bia and Nike.**

 **CRATOS**

 **Greek god of Strength and Courage. Son of Styx and Brother of Bia and Nike.**

 **BIA**

 **My mom. Greek goddess of Raw strength and might. Daughter of Styx and Sister to Nike and Cratos and Delos.**

 **FUJIN**

 **Japanese god of the Winds.**

 **JIZO**

 **Japanese god of Children and Childbirth. In the Japanese afterlife, kids who die early, are doomed to stacking up rocks for all eternity. Jizo usually hides them in his robe and takes them to the Underworld.**

 **EMMA-O**

 **Japanese god Of The Dead. (Funny name tho).**

 **THALIA**

 **Greek goddess of Comedy and one of the Nine Muses.**

 **TERPISCHORE**

 **Greek goddess of Dance. One of the nine muses.**

 **CLEO**

 **The personification of history. One of the nine muses.**

 **KA-NO-HANA**

 **Japanese goddess of blossoms and peaches.**

 **EOS**

 **Greek Titan of Dawn. Sister of Helios and Selene.**

 **HELIOS**

 **Greek Titan of the Sun and the original personification of the sun.**

 **SELENE**

 **Greek Titan of the Moon and the original personification of the Moon.**

 **AGYO**

 **Japanese god of Violence. I hate that guy. Almost made me kill my sister. (Long story).**

 **UNGYO**

 **Japanese god of strength. Brother of Agyo.**

 **INARI**

 **Goddess of all Important to Japan. Like: Rice, Tea, Fertility, Success...**

 **KANNON**

 **Japanese goddess of Mercy.**

 **BENZAITEN**

 **Japanese goddess of all that flows. Like: Rivers, Seas...**

 **IZANAGI AND IZANANU**

 **Japanese gods of Creation.**

 **TYCHE**

 **Greek goddess of Luck.**

 **KHIONE**

 **Greek goddess of Snow and Ice.**

 **Those are the few can name for you.**

 **The next thing to talk about is: Game Night.**

 **GAME NIGHT.**

 **Game Night happens every First Friday of each month. There are three teams. Each Team will compete in Eight different activities and the team that does the most number of Activities wins. Sounds easy right?**

 **Let's break it down to the basics:**

 **Team Alpha consists of :**

 **BLOCK ONE .**

 **BLOCK FOUR.**

 **Team Beta consists of**

 **BLOCK TWO.**

 **BLOCK THREE.**

 **Team Omega consists of**

 **BLOCK FIVE**

 **BLOCK SIX**

 **But each team is supposed to have just 32players.**

 **So, two players from each dorm or 16 players from each block. For instance, Team Alpha gets to pick two players from each dorm to play. So do the other teams.**

 **The activities may Include any of the following:**

 **Archery.**

 **Chariot Racing.**

 **Sword Fighting.**

 **Battles.**

 **Pegasus Racing.**

 **Hand-to-hand Combat.**

 **Spell Casting.**

 **Hunting.**

 **Capture the flag game.**

 **And lots more.**

 **The Wyoming academy of demigods has loads of activities, but our next chapter goes dangerous as I will tell you three tales of The Academy's most dangerous missions. Brace yourselves.**

 **~Maya Allen.**


	3. Johnathan Mullen

**Chapter Three: The Academy's Best and Finest. Part 1.**

 ** _Maya Allen POV._**

 **Maya here. Last chapter, we talked on a lot of boring stuff. If you like tales that have suspense and a lot of fight scenes then welcome to:**

 **The Academy's Finest Quests by Maya Allen.**

 **~ _Johnathan Mullen_ ~**

 **Our first story is about the hero-Johnathan Mullen. John was a son of Loki. You know, Loki, Norse god of Mischief and Evil.** **Anyway, John's mother brought him to The Academy when he was twelve. Apparently, his scent was stronger and as much as she would love him to stay with her, she knew he would not be safe with her. Ms Mullen left him with Kaminari and went back home in tears.**

 **The young boy grew up pulling pranks on EVERYONE Including the guardians. Everyone knows that Kaminari is the goddess of Thunder, which is like the female version of Zeus. HOT TEMPER.**

 **One day, John stole Kaminari's staff while she was not looking. He hid it in the Aphrodite dorm, the last place Kaminari would check. When Kaminari found out her staff was missing, she tried to keep her cool and ordered an extensive search of every dorm. You would think that they would probably find the staff right? WRONG.**

 **Once they got to the Aphrodite dorm, the began their search from the bunk beds, then to the under of each desks. Once they got to the closets, the smell of Perfume was so overpowering, that the demigods Kaminari put on search duty, had to leave the place before they died due to the lack of Oxygen.**

 **They reported that the Aphrodite dorm was empty and then continued their search with the other dorms. Ah, wise John.** **He hid the staff in the ceiling above the Aphrodite closets. How did he do it without the kids in the dorm knowing? No one knows.**

 **When the staff was not found, Kaminari EXPLODED.** **Not literally though.**

 **Dark clouds gathered around The Academy it began to thunder. Lightning streaked across the sky. If you know The Academy, you know there is a skyscraper right in the middle of the School. Well, that scraper had lightning coming out of its pointed top.**

 **When the storms got too much, Lil' John thought to himself :** **'It will be seen as a crime punishable by death if I return it.**

 **What if I keep it exactly where I picked it so Lady Kams will think she forgot it or that she's going Psycho. That'll be fun to watch. '** **And he did just that.**

 **He returned the staff back to where Kaminari left it and wiped all traces of him stealing it to Oblivion.** **He thought he would get away with it but, he was wrong.** **Two hours after he returned the staff back, Kaminari stormed into her quarters and found her staff on the Holographic Console. Her staff was in its form of a necklace. She picked up the necklace and it instantly transformed to the staff.**

 **'Something is very wrong here.**

 **Kaminari thought.** **She looked closer at the staff and noticed that with the blue aura radiating off it, there was a forest green aura with a golden highlight also around the staff. Forest green indicates Loki and the only son of Loki she had met with a golden highlighted aura was Johnathan.** **BUSTED.**

 **She smirked to herself, she would not punish the boy, no not at all. She had two reasons why she wasn't going to punish him.**

 **Firstly, the golden aura meant he was going to be a powerful demigod.** **Secondly, she respected his guts and wits .**

 **The skies cleared and the sun began to shine again. There was cheering throughout the Academy. It was finally good enough to go out for outdoor activities.**

 **When Kaminari was asked where she found her staff, she smiled to herself and said :** **"Oh, a young demigod was keeping it safe."**

 **All this happened when John was 13 Years-old.** **When he was fifteen, he went on his first mission. The Academy was under attack and he had to go undercover and Infiltrate the enemy camp. The enemy were a bunch of rebels from The Academy.** **We still have his file. Let me show you the first page of his mission file.**

 ** _Name: Johnathan Sam Mullen_** ** _Age: 15._** ** _D.O.B: 18th of October 1980._** ** _Date of Mission/Quest: 3rd of May 1996._** ** _Mission/Quest: Infiltration of The Rebel Camp._** ** _Role: Undercover Demigod posing as a Rebel._** ** _Quest timeline or deadline_** ** _15 days._**

 **That was the first page of his mission file.** **He did go undercover and got information for us. If I had to give details, I would give wrong details for I wasn't born then and even if I was, we have three demigods to look at and if I give all details, we would be here for centuries.** **He returned to the Academy and told us the Enemy plan to attack when we least expected it: Ka-no-Hana's Birthday. In other words, they planned to attack on the 21st of May 1996.**

 **Johnathan led the academy to battle and he tried his best not to kill Rebel demigods during the battle.** **After that battle that was deemed as "The Rebellion", he started to teach younger demigods who came to The Academy which means that he was and still is my teacher.**

 **I know that our battle seems small compared to Camp half Blood or Camp Jupiter, but we had 6 major battles from 1996-2014. Our fights are mainly in Japan or Wyoming.The battles were each named by the demigods of the academy. I will list them:** ** _-_**

 ** _\- The Rebellion._** ** _\--_**

 ** _Battle of the Underworld: Emma-o's realm was under attack._**

 ** _\--Quantum's Seizure: Wyoming was wiped off the face of the Earth._**

 ** _\-- Amaterasu's Curse: Amaterasu is abducted and The Japanese Academy of demigods is throw into a civil war._** ** _-_**

 ** _-The Rebellion 2_** ** _\--Battle of Agyo and Ungyo: Agyo and Ungyo are turned into mortals and have to save The Academy._**

 **We lost millions of demigods in all those fights combined and we will never forget that Johnathan led us to three of those battles.** **He was 35 years old at the time I wrote this, in the year 2015.**

 **Our next demigod we will be talking about is Mellisa Von-Hart.**

 **~Maya Allen**


End file.
